Noodle Day
by waterfleur
Summary: "Memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai selain makanan, ya?" "Tentu saja tidak ada!" ketika waktu makan siang menjadi lebih panjang dari gulungan mie. Oneshot. Slight Connie/Sasha.


"Hei, Sasha."

"Nyem, nyem—ya? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran," ia terdiam sejenak, "memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai selain makanan, ya?"

"Tentu saja—nyem—tidak ada!" gadis itu masih terus menikmati isi mangkuknya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

.

-.-.-.-.-

**Noodle Day**

by waterfleur

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

.

_T. With kinda failed description._

_The title has nothing to do with the story. Indeed._

_Enjoy, and you've been warned._

-.-.-.-.-

.

Suasana kawasan di balik dinding setinggi puluhan meter itu untuk saat ini sudah dapat dikendalikan. Mahluk raksasa yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya—mereka menyebutnya titan—berhasil ditarik mundur. Perjuangan kompi-kompi di bawah pimpinan Komandan Irvin tidak selesai sampai di situ. Mereka masih berkeliaran di hutan, mengendus pergerakan para titan dengan harapan bisa membinasakan, atau setidaknya mempelajari sesuatu tentang mereka.

Perjuangan prajurit baru di Scouting Legion pantas diberi penghargaan. Reward yang tidak seberapa besar—memperhatikan kondisi ekonomi pada saat itu—sudah berpindah ke saku. Mereka juga tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti jejak para senior di hutan. Pemerintah memutuskan untuk segera memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi. Tenaga kerja berkurang dan tambahan personil dibutuhkan. Singkatnya, libur ke luar dinding untuk sementara.

Connie Springer melemparkan karung semen terakhirnya ke arah tumpukan batu bata. Lalu disandarkannya tubuh pada salah satu sisi bangunan tua. Matahari bersinar terik pada siang itu. Diperhatikannya sekeliling tempat. Reiner dan pria-pria besar lainnya membantu salah satu senior Stationary Guard menyelesaikan pondasi. Mikasa mendorong gerobak berisi batu. Sang dewi—maksudnya Christa—sibuk mondar-mandir menawarkan air kepada para personil yang kelelahan. Ingin rasanya Connie mengambil segelas, tetapi ia terlalu letih untuk berpindah tempat barang satu meter saja.

Ditolehkannya kepala. Ada Armin Arlert, sedang menggambar di atas kertas besar. Sketsa bangunan? Ia tidak tahu. Annie menyelesaikan satu ember besar berisi adonan semen dengan raut wajah tanpa semangat. Ymir masih sempat menggoda Christa. Yang lain kelihatannya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi iri. Lalu—

Hei, di mana si Pecinta Kentang?

"Kerja bagus, Nak."

Satu tangan mendarat di pundak Connie. Rupanya Hannes.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya pria itu ramah.

"Sudah, _sir_," Connie memamerkan deretan giginya, ia bisa tampil ceria dalam keadaan seburuk apapun.

"Cepat sekali kau. Mau cepat-cepat pergi, eh?"

Laki-laki berkepala bundar itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau diizinkan, hehe. Karena saya sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas untuk hari ini," ujarnya penuh harap.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja. Kau bisa mencari kedai untuk mengisi perutmu," Hannes tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Connie.

"Yosh!" tiba-tiba saja lelaki kecil itu mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri, "terimakasih banyak, _sir_!"

"Jangan lupa datang besok!" seru Hannes ke arah Connie yang sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan.

-.-.-.-.-

Tidak sampai satu menit, Connie sudah kelelahan lagi. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Banyak kedai yang masih tertutup pintu dan jendelanya. Masih ada pula yang kerusakannya parah. Ada rasa prihatin yang timbul, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membantu pekerjaan bangun-membangun. Dilihatnya sebuah bagunan reyot yang rasanya familiar. Ah, iya. Dulu tempat ini digunakan timnya berlindung saat melawan titan berukuran sekitar tiga sampai empat meter. Sudah lama sekali. Ia putus asa pada waktu itu. Tetapi mereka selamat. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Lalu di mana ia harus mengisi perut sekarang?

Sempat mengutuk tidak adanya jatah konsumsi, ia bersyukur masih ada _reward_ yang tersimpan di saku. Dan itu dia. Sebuah warung kecil yang terbuka jendelanya. Ada asap keluar dari sana. Berarti tukang masak sedang menyalakan kompor dan membuat sesuatu. Baiklah, apapun yang dimasaknya, Connie bersedia menyantap. Sangat bersedia.

"Ah, makanan!" ujarnya sambil mendorong pintu masuk, "kepalaku harus bersyukur karena aku akan punya cukup nutrisi untuk menumbuhkan rambu—"

Ucapan penuh rasa syukurnya harus terpotong sampai di situ karena di salah satu kursi, ada sesosok manusia yang balik memandangnya.

Sasha Blouse.

Dengan dua mangkuk—tiga, karena yang satu sudah kosong—mie di atas mejanya.

Sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"_Tolong jangan laporkan pada Hannes kalau aku membolos lagi."_

-.-.-.-.-

_Awkward moment_ selesai.

Connie hanya menghela nafas, menutup pintu, lalu berjalan melintasi lantai warung makan itu. Ia lalu menarik satu kursi di sebelah Sasha, yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Halo, Con—"

"Demi Colossal, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seharusnya Sasha sadar bahwa ia akan segera disembur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," gadis itu tersenyum memaksa, "sedang makan."

"Sementara yang lain bersusah payah mengangkat batu bata?" tanya Connie sengit.

"Ehehehe..."

Connie menepuk keningnya dan membuat gerakan _facepalm._

"Astaga kau ini," ujarnya pasrah, "Sungguh, jangan marah kalau kupukul bokongmu nanti!"

"E-eh?! Jahat sekali!"

"Habisnya kau juga keterlaluan. Mana sumpah prajuritmu setia pada bangsa, negara, dan Hannes?"

"Aku hanya lapar, Connie! Dan kurasa itu bukan bunyi sumpahnya—"

"Memang bukan! Kapan _sih_, kau tidak lapar, hah?"

"Tidak pernah..."

Dan keduanya terlibat dalam adu argumen bagaikan anjing dan kucing seandainya mereka dimanusiakan. Meskipun tidak ada banyak orang di dalam kedai itu, tetapi mereka cukup menarik perhatian.

"Lihat sayang, ada sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar."

"Kurasa mereka kakak-adik, John. Atau sepupu jauh."

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Mengabaikan komentar massa, perdebatan mereka justru semakin seru.

"Baiklah aku mengaku salah, Connie," Sasha tidak mau ambil pusing, ia membentuk gerakan minta maaf dengan kedua tangan lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Connie mendengus, "itupun kalau kau masih ingat untuk kembali bekerja besok pagi."

Laki-laki itu memesan segelas air. Kembali ia memperhatikan Sasha yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Astaga, perempuan ini. Entah berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan seseorang seandainya ia adalah seekor hewan peliharaan. Connie tidak mengerti lagi. Ia biasa makan sedikit di asrama. Meskipun ia lapar, ia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan porsi sepuluh orang dewasa.

Sasha memang partner yang baik. Tetapi lebih baik lagi kalau ia berhenti makan banyak, satu hari saja.

"Hei, hei, Connie."

"Terimakasih pak—kenapa, heh?" respon laki-laki itu sambil menerima pesanannya.

"Aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"_Please._.."

"Jangan mulai lagi, kenapa?"

"Aku...mau minta tolong," ujar Sasha ragu-ragu.

Connie mulai penasaran, "kenapa kau? Sakit perut ya?"

"Bukan kok, hanya saja aku..." ia terdia sejenak, "aku...lupa bawa uang."

"Apa katamu?"

Sasha hanya meringis pasrah, ditunjuknya ketiga mangkuk mie yang sudah kosong tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Psst! Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak datang tadi, aku berencana menghabiskan semua ini, memesan minuman, lalu sebelum bapak itu kembali, aku akan kabur secepat kilat."

Connie sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi Connie, boleh aku pinjam uang? Eh, aku memang masih ada hutang. Tetapi tolong ya, kali ini saja_. Please..."_

"Mati saja kau!"

-.-.-.-.-

Kenyataannya, Sasha menerima pinjaman uang. Ia bahkan diizinkan memesan dua mangkuk mie lagi—setelah melewati satu kali perdebatan dan bersujud sebanyak tujuh kali. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Connie. Memang benar, Sasha terlihat paling bahagia kalau ia sedang makan. Dan salah satu kewajibannya adalah menjaga partnernya agar tetap berbahagia.

"Oh, ini dia! Astaga Connie, terima kasih banyak! Aku sayang padamu!" dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera melahap mie yang masih hangat itu.

"Sama-sam—apa kau bilang tadi?" Connie bertanya, tetapi sepertinya Sasha tidak mendengarkan. Kalau sudah mendapat makanan, ia pasti lupa kalau _Wall Maria_ sudah hancur dan Mikasa punya otot perut yang mengagumkan.

Bicara soal Maria, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali tragedi itu terjadi.

Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Connie sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Ia terbangun ketika ia mendengar kata evakuasi. Ragako—desanya dipenuhi keprihatinan dan kekhawatiran akan mengalamai nasib yang tidak ingat secara persis apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi. Kadang ia berpikir bagaimana jika seandainya titan itu tidak pernah menyerang. Pasti kehidupan akan jauh lebih damai. Tetapi sebaliknya, banyak juga yang tidak menjadi pencapaian individualnya saat ini.

Ia tidak akan berdiri bersama ratusan orang lain di bawah nama _104th Trainees Squad._

Ia tidak akan melewati masa-masa pelatihan manuver di tengah derasnya hujan dan lebatnya pepohonan hutan.

Ia tidak akan mengenal orang-orang hebat ini. Semua prajurit yang dikenalnya, tua atau muda adalah orang-orang hebat yang pantas dikagumi.

Dan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasha Blouse.

Gadis yang membuat onar pada hari pertama Connie melihatnya. Gadis yang berasal dari desa pemburu di tengah hutan. Gadis yang terlalu formal dalam berbincang tetapi naif, dan bisa menjadi sangat konyol di waktu yang sama. Sasha yang bersahabat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia tidak menemukan partner seperti Sasha.

Mungkin hidupnya akan hampa tanpa candaan dan kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Juga perdebatan nonsens yang seringkali mereka alami bahkan di saat-saat paling genting. Di mana semua kepanikan dan kekhawatiran di medan tempur selalu bisa diakhiri dengan tawa.

Tanpa ia sadari, di dalam pribadinya yang emosional...

Ia membutuhkan Sasha.

Diliriknya gadis itu lagi, yang masih asyik dengan semangkuk mie. Connie sudah lama melamun, tetapi ia masih saja makan. Astaga.

Dan satu detail lagi yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari perempuan asal Dauper ini. Kecintaannya pada makanan.

Di atas segalanya, mungkin?

"Hei, Sasha."

"Nyem, nyem—ya? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran," ia terdiam sejenak, "memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai selain makanan, ya?"

"Tentu saja—nyem—tidak ada!" gadis itu masih terus menikmati isi mangkuknya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira seandainya ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari makanan," ujar Connie sembari menatap permukaan air dalam gelasnya. "Misalnya, lawan jenis..."

Satu detik. Diam.

Dua detik. Sasha terbengong-bengong.

Tiga detik. Dan Connie Springer menyadari ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Eh, tidak! Maksudnya ya, ehm, begitu—teman lawan jenis. Iya!"

"Ha?"

"Aduh, jangan menatapku begitu! Abaikan sajalah yang barusan! Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengatakan sayang padaku—astaga!"

"Con, kau sakit, ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menghabiskan minumannya dengan gugup.

"Atau...lapar?"

Connie menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Melihatnya, Sasha tersenyum lebar. Diambilnya mangkuk terakhir yang masih terisi penuh dengan mie, lalu disodorkannya ke hadapan Connie.

"Ini, makanlah," ujarnya.

"T-tidak usah."

"Aku sudah puas dengan empat mangkuk," desak Sasha, "lagipula ini semua kau yang membayar."

"Karena murah, tentu saja. Sudah kau habiskan saja semu—"

"Mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Sasha tertawa cekikikan sementara Connie mulai memasukkan gulungan mie ke dalam mulutnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Singkat cerita, makan siang ter-absurd—bagi Connie—itu selesai. Sasha keluar dari warung itu dengan wajah puas. Sementara Connie, ada awan hitam yang masih berarak di atas kepala bundarnya. Mereka hanya berada di dalam kedai selama satu sampai dua jam. Tetapi Connie merasa seperti berhari-hari.

"Enak sekali! Ah, aku senang! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasha sambil menyikut Connie.

"Begitulah. Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang_. Capek_," Connie melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum memaksa."

Melihat Connie berlalu, Sasha terdiam sejenak.

Ada apa dengan laki-laki yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu? Ia lebih banyak diam hari ini—yeah, mereka sempat ribut—tetapi ia memberinya banyak tawaran dan...

Ah, ia belum berterima kasih.

"H-hei! Tunggu! Connie! Aku belum—"

Ketika Sasha memutuskan untuk mengejar Connie, ia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak melihat pembatas jalan yang ada di depannya.

"—mengatakan—GYAAH!"

Dasar gadis ceroboh.

"Sasha!"

Laki-laki ini juga sama cerobohnya.

Tetapi ia cukup sigap menangkap tubuh Sasha yang notabene lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya—dengan posisi yang kurang enak dilihat.

Hasilnya? Adegan di film romantis paling klise yang pernah kau lihat.

Jadi sekarang, Connie dan Sasha terjebak dengan posisi saling memeluk—tepatnya mencengkram—dengan posisi kaki Sasha berada di atas kedua kaki Connie. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, keseimbangan mereka akan kacau dan Sasha akan berakhir dengan posisi hendak mencium lelaki di bawahnya.

"Hei—"

Sasha ingin bangkit, tetapi ia tidak tahu dari mana harus bergerak.

"—bisakah kau minggir? Badanmu berat, tahu—"

Tetapi, Connie terlihat sangat lucu dengan usaha membuang muka seperti itu. Ini bisa disebut kesempatan langka.

"—dan apakah kau mendengarkan sejak tadi? HEI!"

"Aduh, jangan berteriak. Aku bisa mendengar dan, uhm, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini,"

Sasha tidak ragu-ragu untuk memasang senyum termanis yang bisa ia buat. Jelas dalam kondisi seperti itu, Connie agak salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Y-ya ampun, itu wajar saja kan sebagai teman. Sekarang tolong berdiri—"

"Tidak mau sampai kau mengatakan 'sama-sama' dengan ikhlas, Con."

Didesak seperti itu, Connie terpaksa menyerah.

"Iya, deh! Sama-sama, Sasha."

"Nah,begitu dong!" ujar Sasha girang sambil memeluk partnernya dengan suka cita.

"Sudahlah! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, sih!"

"Connie lucu sekali hari ini~"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Dan dalam beberapa sahutan lagi keduanya berhasil berdiri.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu pulang," ujar Sasha.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Connie, "sebenarnya aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Con, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Bukan urusan penting," Connie memamerkan deretan giginya, dan itu membuat Sasha lega. "Yo, sampai besok, Kentang."

Gadis itu melambai pelan. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa matahari mulai bergerak ke arah barat, dan langit sudah tidak terlalu terik.

Sungguh, hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Seperti gulungan-gulungan mie yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, meninggalkan sejuta rasa di lidahnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan Connie yang terus menatapnya saat makan tadi, meskipun Sasha berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin agar pria kecil itu terus menatapnya, dan lebih baik ia tidak merusak keinginannnya.

Dan kalau itu yang membuat Connie merasa tidak enak tadi, sebaiknya Sasha tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tahu lebih jauh. Ya, ia tahu siapa yang lebih disukainya dari sepotong roti dan kentang yang masih hangat.

Sudahlah, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa.

Sekali lagi, ini hari cukup panjang dan menyenangkan. Seperti semangkuk mie, bahkan jauh lebih nikmat.

Meskipun mungkin ia satu-satunya orang di dunia yang merasakan hal itu.

"Ah, aku jadi lapar..."

.

**-End-**

.

_Greetings, waterfleur here._

Sebagai salah satu penulis yang hobi tebar pupuk di berbagai fandom, rasanya kurang pas kalau belum uji-coba di sini. Kali ini saya datang dengan kapal saya (barangkali writer-tachi sudah paham maksudnya) yang awalnya diniatkan untuk humor tetapi rasanya _sense of humor_ saya sudah hilang dibawa lari titan. Jadi, inilah yang dapat saya lakukan.

Mengenai Connie, anak itu memang emosional bukan dalam artian negatif jadi mohon maaf kalau kesannya saya _exclamation mark abuse_. Mengolah pairing ini agak susah dan cerita ini sempat saya tinggal berhari-hari (lantas?) sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan, barangkali ada yang sudi mengajarkan saya menuang diksi dalam deskripsi?

Saya menyukai _feedback_, dan senang jika bisa saling mengenal dengan penghuni fandom ini. :)

_Thank you very much!_

-wtrflr.


End file.
